


Socks

by kkatetrang



Series: What Really Happens About Draco Malfoy And Ron Weasley [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 15:09:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20391727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkatetrang/pseuds/kkatetrang
Summary: Just a short story i wrote in the past.





	Socks

Draco Malfoy had a very interesting specialty on his body that excepted his parents, Mr and Mrs Malfoy, only one person knew about it: His big toe on the right foot was a half centimeter longer than the other one - so not much pairs of socks coud survive long with him. And then the Malfoy family had enough money to buy a pair of socks so Draco just threw away pair of socks if one of them had been torn apart.

But the problem was his lover hated that wastefulness so, so much.

Because of that, now he sat on the floor, extremely attentive and meticulous stitching the tear in the Draco's right foot sock. The stitched line was so neat on the fabric that made him nodded his head in sastified in the end. Then he held the sock in the air, waving it in fornt of Draco to notify him that he could stretch his leg out.

Draco scowled (but the truth: he was so freaking happy) and held his foot in the air for his lover to put the sock back on, murmured. "It's just a pair of socks."

"Behave," said his lover.

The red hair boy didn't look up. His long, strong but very gentle fingers dragged the neck of the sock over Draco's ankle then pulled his pant leg down, even helped him to put his shoe back. He stood up when he finished, smiling in his blue eyes. Big hand stroked Draco's blonde hair.

"I know it's just a pair of socks but if we can save the money, we will do that. OK?"

Then Ron turned away to put needle and thread he left untidy on the floor back to its place. He was born in the poor family so he knew how importain and necessary money was and he treasured money in many ways. He always reminded himself: if he didn't need to use money then he wouldn't.

Draco still sat on the sofa, but his cheeks had the shade of bright red when his eyes followed that tall, broad-shouldered boy's back, who was leaning forward to clean up. He wouldn't never tell Ron that his favourite image was him sat under the antique chandelier hanging from the ceiling, stitching his torn apart pairs of socks back together.


End file.
